Electronic devices often use batteries to supply electric current to the electronic device for power the electronic device. Often times, electronic devices are taken outdoors and exposed to moisture and liquid. For example, firefighters are frequently knee deep in water and Coast Guard and Navy personnel operate in conductive lake and sea water, all taking electronic devices with them.
Ionic liquid, such as water, can corrode corrosive portions of the electronic devices and the batteries within the electronic devices. Corrosive portions can include metallic or conductive portions of the electronic devices and the batteries, such as electrical contacts. In particular, ionic liquid is especially corrosive to conductive portions of the electronic devices or the batteries through which current runs through, such as external battery contacts of batteries or charging contacts of electronic devices. Charging contacts can be exposed to moisture or liquid even when in contact with battery contacts.
Often times, corrosive portions of a battery, such as battery contacts, are shielded from liquid when connected with an electronic device. Sometimes, the electronic device include a water-tight housing which houses the battery and prevents liquid from coming into contact with any corrosive portions of the battery if the electronic device is accidently submerged in a liquid, such as salt water. However, if the battery is not connected with an electronic device, or if the electronic device does not prevent water from contacting corrosive portions of the battery, the corrosive portions of the battery may be exposed to liquid and begin to corrode. If the battery, or an electronic device connected with the battery, is accidently exposed to ionic liquid, for example dropped in sea water, current flowing through the corrosive ionic liquid may not be sufficient to trip overcurrent protection devices of the battery or the electronic device. In this case rapid electrolysis of the corrosive portions of the battery or electronic device may occur, resulting in damage to those corrosive portions which can occur in a short amount of time. As a result, the battery, or electronic device, may no longer be usable because the corrosive portions have been damaged through electrolysis.
As a result, in some instances to solve this problem, the battery may be removed from the electronic device and is kept a liquid proof container, such a plastic bag, in order to prevent corrosion of the battery or corrosion of external battery contacts. However, the battery may not have been properly placed in the container when an accidental contamination by ionic liquid occurs, or the container may have been lost, or the container may have a leak. Additionally, having to place the battery in a liquid proof container every time moisture or liquid may enter an electronic device is cumbersome.
Thus, there exists a need to limit the amount of corrosion on batteries and electronic devices connected with batteries when they are exposed to ionic liquid.